What's Wrong?
by inukag-lover1600
Summary: One-shot. Might suck. Kagome ask Inuyasha something, how will he respond? InuKag MirSan


**Author Says:** here's another one shot by, me!

--

The silver-haired, dog-eared hanyou sat down at the highest branch that can hold him up, looking over the mountains and streams. Ever since yesterday Kagome has been acting different, she didn't eat as much as she usually does, her eyes were always looking very far away, she didn't talk to him as much.

It pained the hanyou to think that Kagome was not happy, much more in pain. Kagome would look at him sadly, and then look away when he's just about to look at her. He wanted to make her happy, take all the pain away from her, if only he could. Kagome was the girl who stayed by his side when he was wrong, and making the worst of decisions, the girl who cried when he told her the story of his life, the girl who could kill him with one smile, the girl who was an angel in disguise, and the girl he completely fell for.

The hanyou looked at the sleeping beauty, listening to the song he knows, her heartbeat. She looked so peaceful, so happy in her slumber, that he couldn't help but smile. The hanyou vowed to talk to the miko tomorrow, when she awakens.

--

The hanyou approached the raven-haired miko when she woke up.

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, hey there Inuyasha. Nothings wrong, why do you ask that?" Kagome said putting up a fake smile.

"Kagome I wish you would stop putting up walls between us. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, and you can always talk to me no matter what." declared Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome cried, crying into his chest.

"Shh, its gonna be okay." comforted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed like this for almost 20 minutes. After 20 minutes, Kagome felt better having let out all those tears after 3 days of concealing them from Inuyasha.

"I was acting weird...because... I was thinking on what would happen after we find all of the jewel shards," started Kagome, "I thought that if I would start being cold to you now, that it wouldn't be that hard to part from you. After all we only have 10 more shards left, not including Kouga's and Kohaku's. Plus, I also can't help but think that you would always leave me for that dead clay. And I'm afraid that you don't love me and-" Kagome covered her mouth as she realized what she had just said.

"Kagome, I do love you. I thought you knew that." admitted Inuyasha.

"I love you too." said Kagome after getting over her shock.

Later that night, Inuyasha sneaked out to meet Kikyo...to say goodbye, and nothing else. Inuyasha saw Kikyo sitting on a rock and approached her.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Inuyasha gently.

"I'm getting weaker every single day that goes by." Kikyo answered.

Little did the two know that a certain miko was eavesdropping on them.

As Inuyasha leaned down to kiss Kikyo, Kagome stood up from the bushes and said, "I believed you Inuyasha, I thought you loved me." And then Kagome ran off.

"Go after her Inuyasha, she loves you dearly." pushed Kikyo.

"Okay, thank you. And by the way, goodbye." bid Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran after Kagome, following the scent of her tears. He didn't know if this could be the end, the real and final end, to their relationship, for know all he cared about was getting to her before anything happens to her, or before she does something stupid. Inuyasha couldn't believe when Kikyo told him to go after her, that was not even close to what he expected her to say. He could smell her salty tears not so far away. It seemed like she had stopped, probably from exhaustion, he jumped up in a tree, and that's when he saw her. Kagome looked like she was on the brink of losing her sanity, or maybe she just looked weather-beaten. He jumped down from the tree, and went to her.

--

Kagome ran until her feet hurt, and wandered into a forest looking place, when she felt strong hands carry her. When she looked up what she saw were simply gorgeous, those amber eyes.

"What made you go after me?" asked Kagome.

"I love you. And before you say anything else..i was just there to say goodbye to Kikyo, forever." replied Inuayasha.

--

**Author Says:** Well it ends there, I ran out of ideas(:


End file.
